Fall For You
by izziesaurus
Summary: When Lalani's parents went through a divorce, she had to choose who to live with. Her current boyfriend, broke up with her for some pale face, Bella Swan, Lalani leaves to live with her dad. Unknowing that she's carrying a child. Eight months later, she returns , things are crazier than before and an old flame comes back. What's a girl to do? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't sure if coming back to La Push was the best idea for me. But, now, it wasn't only about me anymore. I'll have a child to look after soon and I want him to have his father around. The fact that I've kept this away from the father for eight months of the pregnancy isn't going to help the situation. I was scared and I knew he still loved Bella Swan, not me.

The plane ride from Minnesota to Washington was very uncomfortable. Then again, everything has been uncomfortable for me lately. I was showing greatly so, as soon someone saw me, they knew I was pregnant.

"Lalani!"

I turned around to see my mother. "Mom, I've missed you." I muttered when I pulled her into a hug.

She smiled slightly. "You've gotten so big. Have you thought of any names for boy?"

"No," I muttered as we went to get all of my luggage. "I've been too busy thinking about how I was going to tell Jacob about this."

"Honey, it'll be fine. You just need to explain to him where you were in your mindset."

I sighed as we finally left the airport. "I doubt he will understand. I kept a big thing away from him."

Later on that night, I called Jacob's house. His dad, Billy Black, answered.

"Hello, it's Lalani."

"_Lalani, are you back in town?" _

"Yes, I am. I moved back in with my mom. Would you mind asking Jacob to come over as soon as he can?" I asked nervously.

"_Of course, I will. I hope to see you soon." _

Jacob and I were together for a good while before I moved. Everything was great with us until Bella Swan moved back. Then, all Jake seemed to care or talk about was her. He slowly drifted away and barely spoke to me.

My parents divorced at the same time and I was told to choose a place to go. With my dad to Minnesota or stay here with my mom. After everything happened with Jake breaking up with me so he could run after some girl who had no interest in him. I couldn't take it. Staying around and watching this happening hurt too much. So, I decided to move in with my dad.

Two months later, I found out I was pregnant and I was too scared to come back, until now.

Jacob never showed up that night so, I decided to just go to sleep in my still unpacked room. I'm trying to avoid going out into town before I talked to Jake. Last thing I wanted to happen is someone else tells him before I do.

My name is Lalani Rivers. I just turned nineteen so, yes, I am older than Jacob. I used to hang out with Jared and Paul before they started ignoring me.

"Lalani, wake up. Jacob's here."

I groaned from my bed. "I am so not ready for this."

To say that Jacob Black has changed would be an understatement. He cut off his long hair and grew a lot. He looked angrier also. This did not help me with my being nervous. I knew he would most likely flip out.

His eyes grew wide when he saw me since, I am obviously pregnant.

I slowly sat down and then muttered. "I wanted to tell you before someone else could. I don't blame you if you're pissed at me for keeping this from you. It was for a stupid reason."

It seemed like he was in shock. Who could blame him? "How far along are you?" He asked while looking down.

"Eight months. I should have come back sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?" He asked softly.

"Because, I didn't know at that time. It wasn't until two months later that I knew. I figured you would still running after Bella so, who was I to ruin that." I muttered while avoiding looking at him.

"Bella has nothing to do with this. It's my kid, Lalani. Where you going to keep this away from me forever?" He raised his voice. This is what I expected.

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't. I came back so you would know."

Before anything else was said, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The baby kicked at the same time.

"Sorry little guy. I tried." I sighed as I got up and went to get me some juice. As I looked in the fridge, I noticed there wasn't that much for two, well, three people.

"Mom, do you want to go grocery shopping soon?" I asked when she entered the kitchen.

Her dark brown hair was pulled into a low pony tail and her tan skin was the same as always. She was a few inches taller than me. "I suppose we should anyways. Are you sure that you are up for it? I know how uncomfortable you must feel."

I shrugged. "It's not like I can stay in bed for the next month. Plus, they do have those scooters I can use."

"I'm sorry things didn't go well, honey." My mom told me with a small frown.

"It's alright." I gently grabbed my mom's hand and placed it where the little guy was kicking. "Can we get something to eat first?"

A big smile was on her face. "Of course we can."


	2. Chapter 2

I changed into my V-neck maternity shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of black _Toms_, and a black jacket. My long, wavy brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. I used a little bit of dark eyeliner around my brown eyes. Compared to the majority of La Push residents, my skin tone was pretty light. Since my dad isn't Native American, I have a soft tan instead of dark russet.

My mom and I finally went out for a good breakfast and then it was off to get groceries. To get things done faster, mom and I went separate ways. Since it has been a while since we last lived together, so it was easier for me to grab the things I needed and wanted for food and such.

I was off to grab some noodles. "Oh yeah, I remember now. They keep this on the very top self." I groaned to myself. There was no way I was going to be able to reach that. No reason to even try.

"Lalani, is that you?"

Hearing the familiar voice had my hands go right to my stomach. I turned around with a slight smile. "It's me. It's nice to see you again, Jared."

His eyes went straight to the baby bump, of course. "So, the rumor is true."

I sighed. "Of course there is a rumor already. I forget how quickly things got around here."

"Are you back for good?" He asked as he walked over.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying. How's Paul?"

He raised an eyebrow but, answered. "He's Paul. How far along are you?"

With a sigh, I sat in the motorized scooter seat. "Eight months. I'm sure you know who the father is."

Jared nodded. "Jake kind of let it slip."

I looked down. "He's upset. I can understand why."

He placed a very warm hand on my shoulder. "Lalani, you came back. That's what matters. He'll get over it. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

Jared grinned. "You should totally name him after me." He started to follow me as I continued shopping. Grabbing the things that I couldn't reach and helping me. It was nice.

He helped my mom and I get all the food into the SUV. "Are you still at the same house?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"I think Paul might come by and visit."

After we finished up shopping, it was back to the house since I was extremely exhausted. That's what I hated about being pregnant; I can barely do anything at this point since I get so tired. I changed into a large t-shirt and sweats along with socks. My mom left to go help out at the local diner. So, I just ended up watching movies in the living room while snacking every now and then.

A knock on the door broke me out me dozing off. I dragged myself off the cozy couch and across the room to the door. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see Paul. It's been a while since he has shown up here.

"Oh hey, Paul, You actually came over. C'mon in." I muttered as I noticed his staring.

As I started to walk to the couch, I looked back to see that he was still standing in the same exact spot.

I crossed my arms and sighed heavily. "I know it's a shock, okay? Yeah, I got knocked up. Damn, will everyone react this way?"

Paul shook his head. "Sorry, Lani, I didn't mean to stare."

I could tell something was off about him but, I shrugged it off. "Um, okay. Well, long time no see, huh?"

Paul sat down beside me and smiled. "Yeah, it's been a minute." His eyes trailed down to my stomach. "So, eight months? When are you due?"

"In a few weeks, it could be earlier than that. I need to think of a name. Jared wants me to name the baby after him. Although, I don't think Jacob would be too happy about that."

Paul smiled and laughed slightly. "So, it's a boy?" He laughed again. "Jacob would love that more than you naming it after the Cullen boy."

I knew who Paul was referring to; 'the Cullen boy' was Edward, Bella's boyfriend. "I would hate to see his reaction to that one. I've came up with a few."

"Let's hear them then."

I grinned. "Okay. I'm thinking about Cory, Darren, and Derrick. That's all I got."

"Those are pretty good. I like Cory and Darren."

My mouth opened to say something but, the little melon kicked pretty hard.

"Lalani, are you alright? Are you going into labor? Do you need to see a doctor?"

My eyes trailed over to Paul. "I'm fine, Paul. It's all good. The baby just kicked pretty hard." I smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came to see me. I missed you."

A grin appeared on his face. "I miss you too, Lani."

Paul left later on and I ended up falling asleep for the rest of the night. Well, except for the occasional times I woke up for food.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up having to use the bathroom as usual. Once I saw that it was nine thirty, I decided to just stay awake for a while. After taking a hot bath, I checked my phone.

_Unknown Number:_

_Hey, it's Jake. I saw your mom earlier and asked her for your number._

_Can we talk sometime today? I'm sorry about last time. There is just _

_things we need to figure out and I promise I'll do my best to not get _

_mad again. Please?_

_Received at 12:03 am_

I was shocked to say the least. Mostly because Jacob just seemed angrier than he used to be. But, he was right. There were many things we needed to figure out and not a lot of time to do it. I sighed and texted him back.

_Me: _

_Hey, sorry, I just woke up. Yeah, you're right. _

_There is a lot we need to figure out. I won't be going _

_anywhere today so, just stop by whenever._

_Sent at 9:45 am_

With a sigh, I walked downstairs and fixed some bacon and pancakes. Then soon realized I was craving chocolate and put chocolate chips into the pancakes.

"Something smells good!"

I froze and looked toward the living room to see Jacob. "Are you trying to scare me into labor?!"

He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Lani. I'm just used to walking in without knocking."

"It's fine, Jake. Want some?" I asked while fixing a plate for me.

"If there's enough for you to eat, sure."

I waved him off and pulled out another plate and fixed him some. "Here" I muttered before grabbing mine and sitting down. "Oh, can you get the syrup out of the fridge?"

"Sure."

We both ate in a comfortable but, nervous silence. Jacob was done eating way before I was. I swear it was gone before I could even blink. Once I was finished eating, I got up and walked into the living room, grabbing an envelope that contained pictures and a video of the ultrasounds.

"Here, I have my own copies but, I figured you would want some too."

Jacob took the pictures out of the envelope and began to look at them.

"It's a boy." I muttered softly as I sat beside him.

He rubbed his thumb over the picture but, stayed silent.

For some reason, I felt the need to keep talking. "Jared wants me to name the baby after him."

Jake laughed slightly and, for some reason, it made me feel better. "When are you due?"

"In a few weeks. It could be sooner. I do have to go to the doctor in a few days though. You can come if you want." I told him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Do you have any names figured out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, not many though. I was thinking about Cory and Darren."

"Those are good names. Plus, they'll go well with my middle name. Ya know, carry on the family name."

A small laugh escaped me. "Of course. Don't worry; he'll have your last name."

Jake leaned into the back of the couch. "I would have never thought I'd have a kid at sixteen."

"You just gotta make the best of it, J."

I noticed his eyes widened slightly. "I didn't think you'd ever call me that after what I did to you."

I sighed. "It's all in the past, Jake. Don't stress about it. You liked someone else and you did what you thought was right back then. It's okay."

"I'm just glad you came back."

"Me too."

* * *

"Lalani, we're going over to the Uley's today, alright?"

I nodded toward my mom with a smile. It had been a few weeks since I had that talk with Jacob. He went with me to the doctors and shed a few happy tears. Paul has also visited a lot lately. The strong feelings I had for him were coming back, causing confusion.

My due date was only a few days away and I am getting increasingly uncomfortable. But, I was tired of just lying in bed all the time.

"Lani!"

I looked to my right to see an older Seth Clearwater. "Hey, Seth. You got taller!"

He grinned. "It's nice to finally see ya!"

"I would have come by sooner but, I've been tired."

"S'okay! Leah will be happy to see you!" He paused. "I think my mom is calling for me. I'll see ya!"

I was happy that despite his father's death, he was still that happy, carefree kid.

"Lalani! You came!"

I turned around to see Paul. "Yeah, of course I did. I got tired of just laying around."

That caused him to grin and throw his arm around me. "So, you and Jake are doing good now?"

"Surprisingly we are."

"That's good-" A strange noise that sounded like a growl came from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't believe he brought the lee-Bella."

This caused me to frown and kind of wish I hadn't come here. "Maybe coming was a bad idea..." I muttered.

"Hey." Paul turned to face me and place his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry about her. We only deal with her because of Jacob. Otherwise, we wouldn't even let her be invited. I'm sorry. If I knew she was coming, I would have told you, Lani." He sighed then met my eyes again. "I'll make sure you have a good time, even with her here."

I smiled softly. "Okay, thank you, Paul."

"It's no problem."

Paul soon walked me to the beach and we both sat on drift wood. "I never did say sorry for just leaving you behind back then..."

I sighed. "It's alright, Paul."

"No, it's not, Lalani. I shouldn't have just disappeared on you. I had my reasons and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I... I just missed you. Then I would see you with Jake. I would get very fucking jealous but, you seemed happy with him."

"I was." I looked down at the sand. "But, things changed when Bella Swan came back."

His overly warm arm was wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you used to be for me... I would tell you why I couldn't be but, I'm afraid you'll freak. Plus, you're pregnant so, I don't want to be the one to cause you to go into labor."

That caused me to raise an eyebrow. "Whatever reason it is, I want to know. Even if I did go into labor, it wouldn't be your fault. It's bound to happen any moment now."

"Are you sure?" When I nodded, he took a deep breath and held my hand before beginning his explanation. "I'm sure you remember the stories Billy used to tell us."

"Well, yeah. They were kind of drilled into our heads. But, what does that have to do with this?"

Paul gently squeezed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Because, they are true, Lani. There are people here that shift into wolves to protect the tribe."

This was both hard and easy to believe. The stories that we were told were very vivid to be made up. But, at the same time, this is something that we were told growing up that could never be true. Also, I knew how Paul would be when he was joking. He wouldn't let me sit here and think he was serious for this long.

"So... You're a part of it?" I asked quietly, still trying to wrap my mind around it.

"Yeah." He breathed out. "Sam, he's our alpha, told us to keep distant from people we were close to, because, they would figure out that something changed."

"Okay, but, why can you tell me now?" I asked while looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Because... Because," He sighed having a hard time at saying whatever he needed to say. "There's a thing that we do to find our mate or... Uh... soul mates. It's called imprinting. When I came over to your house that day, I imprinted on you. You're my everything now, Lalani. We don't have to be together or anything, it's really up to you..."

Before I could say something and tell him that I wanted to be with him, he told me we should get back to everyone else. That's when I ran into Bella.

"Oh, hey Lalani." She smiled while standing _very _close to Jacob and holding his hand. "I heard about you and Paul having a baby, congrats."

Anger started to bubble up in me as I noticed Paul glaring at Jake. "Oh? And who exactly told you that? Because, last time I checked, I've only had sex with one person and that is Jacob. So, no, this is not Paul's child. It's Jake's and, honestly, I'm disappointed that he wouldn't tell you, poor little Bella Swan."

My hormones were quick to kick in and finally allow me to say what I've wanted to say to her all these years. "I'm sick and tired of watching you drag Jacob around as a backup plan. You go around giving him false hopes and fuck everything up! Go back to your little Cullen."

Everyone stood there looking at me, speechless. I sped off to the bathroom in the Uley home. As a reached the bathroom, pain shot through my stomach and small puddle of liquid was now on the floor.

"Oh no… No, no, no."

"Lalani, honey, are you okay?" Emily's voice came through the door.

I started to panic. "I am so not ready for this to be happening right now!"

"Lani! What's going on? If you don't open this door, I'll bust it down."

I gripped the sink before unlocking and opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked almost breathlessly.

I took a deep breath. "My water just broke... I'm going into labor."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, Ms. Rivers; you'll have to get C-section."

I sighed. "Alright… When do I get it?"

He frowned and looked down at his chart. "In a few hours and I'll have a nurse to explain everything in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I turned to Paul to see him even more shaken up. "C'mon now, Paul, I'm fine."

"You have to get surgery, Lani. Nothing is fine about that." He muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

I rolled my eyes. "They do them all the time, Paul. They told me before that I might have to get one anyways. I was freaked out at first but, it's no big deal. I'll be in here for a little longer to heal but, it'll be okay. I promise."

He didn't reply.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Oh and before I go into this, I want to let you know, I do want to be with you. You dragged me off before I could tell you earlier."

Paul opened his mouth to say something through his grin but, Jake walked in.

I couldn't help but glare at him. "I hope you told Swan the truth."

He fell into the seat on the other side of me. "I'm sorry, Lani… I should have told her the truth before. She knows now… I don't know why I lied to her. I want to be in my boy's life."

"I'm naming him Darren." I muttered as I looked away from Jacob. "You have a lot to prove."

Soon, I was getting prepared to go into surgery. Jacob gave me a hug; my mom kissed my forehead and told me that my dad is on his way here. Now, it was just Paul and me in the room.

"Can you come with me? I'll be awake and of course I won't be able to feel anything. But, I want you there to keep me calm."

"Of course, I will."

To be completely honest, I was terrified of this surgery. But, if I told Paul that, he would freak me out even more.

It didn't take long before I was on the table and all I could feel was the pressure on my stomach.

"You're doing great, Lani. Everything is going fine." Paul told me before kissing my forehead.

Suddenly, I heard my baby's cries.

"I want to see him."

He was beautiful, despite all of the blood on him. He had dark brown eyes, slightly russet skin, and curly black hair. He had a lot of hair.

They soon had to take him away and stitch me back up. I didn't realize I was crying until Paul said something.

"Lani, are you hurt? Why are you crying?" He asked franticly.

"I… I just want to hold my kid. That's all. I'm not hurt or anything."

When I was in my hospital bed, I was happy. Well, mostly. I was also waiting on them to give me more pain medication.

The nurse placed a sleeping Darren in my arms and I couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe that this small baby was inside of my stomach for nine months and now, he's here.

Jacob came into the room while Paul went to go tell everyone about Darren.

His eyes were glued onto him and Jake wouldn't look away.

I looked up with a small smile. "Do you want to hold him?"

Jacob's eyes quickly snapped up onto mine. "I could hurt him."

"Just make sure you hold his head up like I am. You'll be fine. Sit down."

He sat down and I slowly placed Darren into his arms. "He looks like me."

I nodded. "Yeah, he does. See, you're doing great, J."

When Darren started crying, Jake freaked. "Why is he crying? Did I hurt him?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, he's probably hungry. Here, I need to feed him." I held Darren close and began to breast feed him just as my mom and the nurses showed me.

"I still think I'm too young to be a grandfather, Lani."

I looked up and saw my dad. He looked just as he did when I last saw him. Dad was tall, olive toned skin, and bright green eyes. His hair was shortly cut. "Dad, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey, I couldn't miss meeting my grandson." He told me with a grin but, I notice the glare he sent Jake's way.

"Well, once I feed him, you can hold Darren." I told him with a smile.

Everyone adored Darren but, I soon started to feel exhausted and most went home. Dad went to stay at a bed and breakfast in Forks, Mom stayed with me along with Paul.

Paul was a huge help. He took care of Darren while I was passed out. I guess he knew how since his sister is so much younger than him. It was somewhat upsetting that it wasn't his actual father helping me. But, I was happy to have Paul around… if I didn't, I don't know how this all would of went.


End file.
